The Life of a Parent
by YohoAruto
Summary: Life is hard for someone like Sawada Tsunayoshi, especially since he is the single parent of seven, very destructive and unique, kids. You quite literally have to survive being in this family.


Me: Don't know if I'm going to continue this. Maybe at times when I feel like it.

Reborn: …Dame-Aruto.

Me: Why in the heck are you calling me-

Reborn: *pulls out Leon* are you questioning me? *raise eyebrow*

Me: Hiiie! I'm sorry Reborn-sama!

Reborn: *snorts and puts Leon Gun down* Well, are you going to say the disclaimer?

Me: I was about to till you threaten me… *mumbles*

Reborn: what was that?

Me: Nothing! Anyway, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I wish I could own something this awesome.

Reborn: Why thank you.

Me: The show! Not you!

* * *

1. My Famiglia

Tsuna looks up at his car's lighted digital clock as he determines that it's almost time for them to be let out. Taking his eyes back on the road, Tsuna makes sure to pay attention to the other cars in the parking lot as he tries to finding a parking space at the same time. It was slightly difficult since he came in right a few minutes before the actual particular time but he found one not too far from the entrance.

Turning off the caravan, the brunet opens the driver's door and moves out of his seat, looking at the relatively large building which has the name 'Namimori Elementary' right in front in big bold letters. Scanning the school from one end to the other, he sighs in relief. Good, it doesn't seem like he'll have to stay after school to get another lecture from the teacher about controlling his kids.

That's right, he has kids.

Tsuna felt a smile form on his lips at the thought as he closes the car door –pressing the lock button twice due to the fact that he _is_ Dame-Tsuna– and join the groups of parents that are also waiting for their kids to come out of the school. Whispers are easily heard as he squeezes through the crowds to get near the entrance and Tsuna couldn't help sweat and squirm slightly at their drilling stares. Well, in one way, he couldn't blame them since he practically have the most… er… eccentric kids? There is nobody in this school who haven't heard of them- actually, there is nobody in Namimori who hasn't heard of them.

Unknown to the brunet himself, he doesn't realize how most of the mothers are blushing towards him. Wearing a tailored suit that handsomely fit his figure, suave expensive Italian leather shoes that clicks when he walks on the payment, and a mature expression which spoke of many experiences he had went through; of course he would attract attention.

But he's Dame-Tsuna so he really haven't noticed it.

Tsuna tries not to sigh tiredly at the thought of his kids. He loves them very much –and he dares anyone to say otherwise– but they were just a bit… no, they are a handful. But at the same time, he wouldn't have them any other way. It just can't be helped that they are a little loud (in more ways than one).

The brown-haired parent was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the bell ring, indicating that classes are over and school is out, and not too long after, children ranging from the ages of 6-12 burst out of the front doors and ran towards their perspective parents that are waiting for them with open arms. Tsuna couldn't help but smile softly at the sight.

If you had asked him a couple of years ago whether if he would want or expect to have kids in the near future: he would've honestly said no.

But now-

"Juudaime!"

-he never thought that he would be so happy to be wrong.

Tsuna's eyes immediately lock onto a small figure with silver hair wearing a long sleeve red shirt with a grey sleeveless jacket and short brown khakis running towards him with eyes of joy and admiration, a big grin adorn on the foreign child's face as his arms were out spread out towards him.

The young-looking parent couldn't help but brighten at the sight, his features softening significantly as he gave the child his very own blinding grin. Immediately, Tsuna crouches down to the toddler's height and spread his arms open in a very warm and welcoming gesture, which just seems to encourage the silver-haired Italian to run faster and practically crash himself into the older man's torso. Tsuna grunted at the impact but couldn't help but laugh as he felt his son snuggling into his chest, soon after wrapping his arms around the small body.

Hayato is one of his most obedient sons in the family (which could either be a good thing or a bad thing) and was always enthusiastic with anything that has something to do with Tsuna. It sometimes worries him on how possessive Hayato is when it comes to him but he knows that the boy has good intentions.

"How is school, Hayato?" Tsuna asked his Italian son as he pulls away slightly so that he could see his face. The said child gave his adoptive father another bright grin once again.

"Great Juudaime!" Tsuna never figured out why the other was so persist in calling him 'tenth' but seeing how happy his son is by calling him that, he doesn't have the heart to correct him or change it. "Some of these shi-y teachers actually got some plausible lessons!"

At that, Tsuna couldn't help but sweatdrop, trying to ignore the stares and glares that are made towards him while some of other parents decided to slowly –and some not so subtly–move away from them.

Hayato has always been a good child to him because he listens and obeys everything he said (again, that's not always a good thing) but when it comes to other people… well, he gets rebellious and… er… hostile. To him, every adult is practically an idiot (with the exception of Tsuna).

"Hayato, do not cuss." Tsuna lightly scold though Hayato was already looking guiltily at his guardian; the apprehensive parent could've sworn he saw puppy ears on the Italian's head folding down. "And you shouldn't talk about your teachers like that; they're working hard to provide you and your siblings a good education."

Hayato couldn't help but grumble at the statement while sticking out his bottom lip, unintentionally pouting. "It's not my fault they can't do a decent job at it…"

Tsuna refrains himself from sighing. It just couldn't be helped that his very rebellious son is actually rather smarter than any of the kids in his age. Despite his 'I don't care' attitude; he's a genius, a prodigy. Tsuna had asked him before if he wanted to move up a grade so that he could have a more challenging environment to work with but Hayato declined the offer. He doesn't know why but respected his son's wishes.

"Anyway, where are you brothers and sister?"

The boy huff at the mention of his so-called 'siblings', practically annoyed at the mention of them.

"The Pineapples are somewhere probably torturing some poor unexpected victim, I think turf-head is running around the school for an 'extreme' exercise or something like that, I don't care where that bas-" Hayato stop in mid-sentence when he saw Tsuna's reprimanding gaze. "-I don't know where Kyoya went. That baseball idiot is probably talking to the other idiots in the halls."

As Hayato mumbles something about 'how dare they make Juudaime wait' or something similar to that form, the brown-haired parent finds himself sweatdropping at the nicknames that his son had picked out for his siblings. Tsuna also couldn't help but be concern at the lack of friends that his silver-haired son has, seeing how all his other kids have some kind of friend in some shape or form (with the except of Kyoya cause… well, he's Kyoya) but Hayato seems more content not having friends in the first place anyway.

"Oyaji!"

Tsuna automatically took his eyes off of Hayato for a moment as he saw a black-haired boy, taller than most of the kids in his age, running towards him in his happy-every-go-lucky smile. Tsuna took in the messy black-hair, dirtied blue jersey and muddy white shorts and couldn't help but be amused at the fact that his son was probably playing baseball; again. He only gets that dirty when it comes to baseball. But nonetheless, despite the other's uncleanliness, he spread his arms out for the baseball lover and the child immediate launch himself into his adoptive father's arm, making Hayato sputter something like 'don't sully Juudaime!' or something like that.

Takeshi is the most carefree child in the family… well; he's probably the most carefree person in Namimori. Tsuna just didn't understand how his always-smiling son can just disregard explosive, blood, and many other things that an eight-year old shouldn't see like something of the norm. Then again, there are a lot of things that he doesn't get with his children- even he has to admit that they are a peculiar bunch…

Hayato growled, practically displeased at the lack of space there is in his adoptive father's arm since the baseball idiot decided to include himself into the picture.

"You baseball freak! Stay away from Juudaime!"

"Aw, come on Haya-kun~ We're all family here!" At that statement, Takeshi decided to go and hug his ever aggressive sibling, who thrashes and yell ("Don't call me that! And get away from me you baseball freak!), trying to back away from his baseball-loving brother as if the other was fire itself.

Tsuna shook his head as Takeshi manage to wrap his arms around the other, causing the silver-haired Italian to try to throw the ever smiling child off.

Somehow, Hayato gets along best with Takeshi. Maybe it's because of Takeshi's personality that can completely disregard the other's hostile personality and invite him in with open arms. It certainly makes things much easier for him when Hayato was first introduced as his new brother. And though he knows that Hayato would never admit it for as long as he lives; he considers Takeshi as his best friend.

"Die you muscle-headed idiot!"

"Ma~ Ma~ Using firework again Haya-kun? You know that Tsuna doesn't like you using it."

Flinching at the mention of their guardian's name, he looks up expecting to see a look of disappointment. The very loyal child was surprised to see look of fondness on his adoptive father's face. Despite the fact that he knows very well that his son is wielding a very dangerous explosive (again, Tsuna is wondering where in the world Hayato is hiding them), it's just one of these moments where the brown-haired parent couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgic. He just loves them too much.

Without warning, he scoops them up in an embrace, making both of his sons slightly confuse and stunned.

"Juudaime?" "Oyaji?"

Tsuna couldn't help but feel like he's the luckiest parent in the world.

After a few minutes, he finally lets his sons go, a warm smile on his face. "Sorry, it's just that I love you guys."

Both of the kids blink in astonishment before blushing at their father's rather blunt words of affection. Takeshi tries to laughs it off with a grin, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment while Hayato was sputtering trying to look tough yet flattered at the same time. Well, it's not like they dislike what their father had said- a bit embarrassing or not.

"SSAAAWWWWDDDAAAA-CCCHHIIICCCCHIIII!"

His two sons flinched at the loud scream (like most of everyone in the area) and before Tsuna could even try and prepare himself for what is about to come, a child with white-hair and tan skin, wearing a bright yellow t-shirt with a boxing logo on it that just screams for attention and white shorts that looked a bit dirty, just literally tackled him to the ground. Tsuna grunted when he felt his back making a complete contact with the concrete below, distinctively feeling the small body yet muscular body sitting on his stomach.

"That was an extreme fall Sawada-chichi!"

"You lawn-head! Are you trying to kill Juudaime?" Hayato complained in outrage as he stomps towards the very active ten-year old who just waves at his younger sibling as if he hadn't tackled their father to the ground.

"Yo Tako-head! Takeshi!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Hey Ryo-nii! ~"

Tsuna couldn't help but let a sigh out as he slowly began to sit up, a hand on Ryohei's back so that the other would fall when he gets up.

Ryohei, in short, is the hyperactive child of the family. Tsuna have never seen anyone this energetic in his life… and he has a feeling that wouldn't change when the young boy grows up to be a man. Ryohei is also very resilient and tough; as expected of the boy whose life revolve around boxing. His very sunny son is a boxing fanatic- obsessive about the sport as much as Takeshi is obsessive about baseball.

Watching the trio fight it out (though it's mainly a yelling contest between Ryohei and Hayato while Takeshi is laughing in the background), Tsuna shook his head at the somewhat friendly atmosphere. If Ryohei wasn't a couple of years older than his two other sons, then they might as well as been inseparable.

"Oh, Sawada-chichi, I'm extremely sorry for making you wait!"

"You better be sorry you lawn-head!"

This gotten his two loudest sons to go and have another yelling contest. Tsuna couldn't help but look at them with fatigue as he picks Ryohei off of him, getting back to his feet once again, still having himself lowered to their heights.

"It's fine Hayato." Tsuna reassured the storming child, who soon after grumbles and looks away in disdain. Stupid lawn-head.

"Oh, before I forget to ask, how is your day Takeshi? Ryohei?"

The two always grinning children look at each other before looking back at the guardian with a sense of excitement to tell their father how their day went.

"The coach said that I should try out for the middle school's baseball team as soon as I can!"

"They extremely said that I should try out for the extreme Boxing club in the middle school!"

Tsuna chuckles, a proud glint in his eyes, as he heard his two very athletic sons practically sprout out the same thing except with different sports and different wording. Hayato huffed in jealousy, not that he'll admit it. So what if they're a little more athletic than him? At least he has brains unlike a couple of sport-idiots…

"That's great Takeshi, Ryohei!" Tsuna admitted truthfully as he gave his two physically inclined sons a ruffle on their hair, earning laughs and giggles from the two.

"Yeah but I think I made a bad grade on the spelling test today~" Takeshi said as if there is nothing wrong with that, making Tsuna sweatdrop. He knows very well that both the boxing and the baseball fanatics aren't doing so well when it comes to academics. It's not like they are failing or anything but their grades left much to be desire…

"But Hayato made a perfect grade on it! Can you believe that?"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at that. He knows that Takeshi and Hayato are in the same class so it wasn't really a surprise to know that his happy-go-lucky son could recall something that his temperamental sibling has done.

"Is that so Hayato?" He questioned as he looks at his Italian son with a proud expression, making the silver-haired child squirm. "Good job Hayato."

The said child seemed to go red at the compliment as he felt his hair being ruffled too by his ever kind and admirable father.

Tsuna looks over them- from the happily grinning baseball-lover, to the extremely loud boxer, to the temperamental explosive bomber. Now all he need to find-

"_Kufufufu~"_

The loud and active trio stiffens noticeably as they heard the eerie and somewhat mischievous laugh, the hair on the back of Tsuna's neck standing up. Slowly, the very dame parent looks behinds himself, not surprised to see the heterochromatic eyes looking at him with barely concealed amusement. From behind the same child who had the very creepy disposition, he can see that big purple shy eye looking up at him with a sense of trust and fondness and he couldn't help but smile warmly as the child fidgeted as if she didn't know what to do or how to react. He look over them with a calculating gaze, which is mostly towards the older pineapple than the younger- seeing the boy wearing a camouflage shirt and black capris while the girl is wear a white sundress with a light indigo tint. He releases a breath of relief when he saw no blood stains.

Despite the wariness he felt towards the two pineapple-haired children (more towards the one with the two different colored eyes than the shy one hiding behind the former), he too brought them into his arms and silently embrace them. Seeing how they stiffen both in surprise and wariness at his sudden hug, he made sure not to hold them in his grasp for too long- less he wants to be at the end of older pineapple's trident.

"How was your day at school, Chrome, Mukuro?" He questioned warmly as he ruffles the hair of the very close-knotted siblings, making Mukuro twitch slightly at the gesture due to the fact that he hated being referred or gestured as a child. But he lets it go since he knows that Tsuna wasn't ruffling his hair just because he was belittling him; just out of plain fondness he supposed.

Chrome mumbled something that most people wouldn't hear but Tsuna chuckles as he knows what she's saying.

"I'm glad you have a fun time Chrome. Takeshi and Hayato are taking good care of you, right?"

Chrome nodded in confirmation as both the baseball-lover and the genius bomber protested about how of course they would take good care of their little sister. Tsuna couldn't help but laugh slightly –the trio behind him becoming loud once again– knowing the answer anyway since he knows that the two boys would take their one and only sister right under their wing. Chrome was also coincidently placed in the same class as Takeshi and Gokudera apparently; which makes it much easier for the shy girl to get use to her new surroundings.

Chrome has always been the shy child of the family; but that seems to only create a protective stride to not only to Mukuro, but to all of her other brothers in the family as well (a couple would never admit it though). Out of all of the protective streaks that everyone has on the girl: Mukuro's level of 'protectiveness' goes farther to the point that he'll probably mentally disable whoever tries to harm her. It's rather understandable since Chrome is the only girl in the whole family but with Mukuro, when it comes to his sister, he would go beyond the horizon and back if she had asked him to- not that she would. It was very hard to convince Mukuro that, no, being at the level of education he is in, he cannot be in the same class with his sister (the teachers should thank him if he didn't convince the boy otherwise). Chrome is also the sane one in the family, which brings much relief to Tsuna since he needs someone to talk to without thinking he's going insane himself.

Looking at the two similar-looking siblings, he couldn't help but smile warmly at how Chrome clings onto her older brother with utmost trust, almost kind of jealous at the bond they have with each other- like if one of them dies, the other dies as well.

"Kufufufu~ My day has been well, Sawada Tsunayoshi. It was quite… eventful…"

Tsuna smiles nervously at that. Somehow, he really doesn't want to know what his very mysterious son has done for today. It might as well as been familiar to those blood-filled horror movies that he had seen in those very graphic commercials on TV.

Mukuro… well, how would one describe Mukuro? This child of his is very secretive and mysterious and there always seem to be some kind of ulterior motive in everything he does. He's a very cryptic individual who usually comes in on a rather untimely time and seems to live on the fears of others. He's the hard-to-read child of the family, but even if Tsuna doesn't know what's going on inside the child's mind at all times (and knowing Mukuro, it's better if he doesn't know), he treasures him all the same. Tsuna can tell that the two pineapple twins (though they are at a different age, everyone kept calling them twins) have seen something that no child should ever see. He could tell that they have experienced something that no child should ever experience.

"Do you want to hear about it, Sawada Tsunayoshi? ~"

"Don't sully Juudaime's ears with your shi-filled stories, you pineapple-bast-d!"

At the mention of his peculiar hair-style, which is a rather taboo subject to Mukuro, a trident appeared in his hands, smiling a very spine-chilling smile that you would've thought that you would only have to see in horror films. Despite how intimidating Mukuro is, Gokudera was never one to give up without a fight despite the chance of him losing. The bomber already had is dynamite out, ready to blow up the trident-wielding child at will. Chrome looks between her two brothers is silent wariness, moving to her adoptive father to clutch onto his sleeves. Takeshi laughs while reassuring Chrome by saying that they're just playing the mafia game again, moving out of the way near Tsuna so not to interrupt them. Ryohei is frankly cheering them on, saying how extreme they are.

Tsuna tries not groan: his children fighting is not a good thing. Of course, children fighting amongst each other are never a good thing but his when his kids fight, it gets violent. Very violent.

Standing up, his legs aching a bit from crouching down for too long, he puts his hands on his hips.

"Okay, break it up you two." Tsuna said in a stern tone that made both of his very hostile sons look up at him in an instantly. Whenever their father has that kind of voice towards them; that means that they better listen or there will be consequences.

"Hayato put your dynamites away. Now." Tsuna long ago gave up on confiscating the explosive weapon. They practically appear on him as if the dynamites are growing on his body. The dame parent blames himself for buying that chemistry kit for his prodigy son- he has a feeling it was the reason for his unending supplies of explosives though he wasn't sure how.

Hayato slowly listens to his father's order, grumbling –albeit a bit guiltily– before glaring heatedly at the smirking blue-haired ten-year old.

"Mukuro: put away your trident right now."

As his father ordered, Mukuro let the trident in his hands fade away- though not before giving his adoptive parent an innocent grin. Tsuna knows very well that Mukuro is anything but innocent.

At one point, a normal parent would question how their child was able to bring a trident out of thin air. Sadly, Tsuna is anything but normal and his children are already beyond normal. And why is he letting a ten-year old have a dangerous weapon? He blames those dam- puppy dog eyes.

Tsuna stomp out the memory of their recent family shopping; it was very unfortunate that the very same market he was in also sells weapons (and he questioned quite miserably on why they would think it would be a good idea to have the weapon aisle next to the toy aisle…).

Sighing mentally to himself, he picked up Chrome into his arms, making the girl squeak cutely while automatically wrapping her arms around her adoptive father's neck so that she wouldn't fall. Tsuna smiles warmly at this while trying very hard not to become one of those dotting parents (god no, not like his parents) and squeal over at how cute his daughter is. He sent his silent gratitude to his mother for teaching him how to take care of a 'delicate girl like Chrome' (her words, not his) as soon as he told her that he finally have a daughter. From knowing how to style and brush Chrome's hair (though she always prefer the same style as her look-alike brother), to picking out clothes for her (which is not really that hard since she doesn't have a preference but she always have a strange fascination with chrome skulls…), to what he should do when she goes through puberty (that was a very awkward subject to talk about with his mother –who just prattle about it as if it was nothing– but he's an adult, dame or not, and so he was able to take it like an adult). Maybe he's spoiling Chrome too much… nah.

Looking back at his rowdy boys, he wasn't surprised to see Hayato into another yelling contest with Ryohei, Takeshi laughing the day away, and Mukuro looking at them with amusement while putting his two-cent in just to rile the hotheaded child of the group.

Another sigh threatens to escape his lips; but he knew he wouldn't have them any other way.

"Let's go back to the car; and follow me closely please."

Hearing the soft order from their father, everyone looks up at Tsuna and say their own version of 'okay' ("Okay Oyaji!" "Yes Juudaime!" "If you extremely say so, Sawada-chichi!" "Kufufufu… fine Sawada Tsunayoshi."). Chrome just silently nodded.

At their agreements, Tsuna didn't waste any time and started to walk towards where he knew the car is, making sure to look back a couple of times every minute to see if the others are following him. It's not like he's worried that his children would get run over by a car- it's more like he's worried about what kind of destruction they could contribute if he looks away from them for even a second. And even if a car is coming straight at them, trying to run them over, the car would be destroyed in a matter of minutes before it could reach even a meter close to them.

Tsuna felt a shiver at the thought of what his children could do.

Yes, his kids are that strong.

Looking over at his caravan, he finds himself comforted and reassured at the sight of a raven-haired boy, wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks (he questions the mature and formal choice of clothes), lying across on the hood of the car. Tsuna slightly dreads the fact that he would have to wake the boy up sooner or later so that they could come home, hoping that his most violent son would be rather merciful today.

He puts Chrome down next to her doppelganger brother, who took her hand and lead her to the car, as Tsuna gets his keys and unlock the car doors, pressing the unlock button twice. The dame parent let the rowdy trio walk pass him before ushering them to go inside the car –much to Hayato's protest– and when the trio is settled in on three back seats, Hayato in the middle while Takeshi is sitting in the right far seat and Ryohei sitting on the left, he made sure that the pineapple twins are seated too on the middle seats of the car, a baby booster right in between them while Mukuro takes the seat behind the passenger seat and Chrome behind the driver seat.

Now, to get his kid on the car roof…

"Kyoya, wake up." He called out to the sleeping child on the car roof, going to the back of the vehicle and climbing up on the ledge that was provided for him. Looking over, his lips twitched up in a smile as he saw the peaceful sleeping face of the so-called 'disciplinary' of Namimori elementary (yes, he did in fact already ruled this school). It's a rare site and Tsuna was almost hesitant to try and ruin it. It's quite a wonder how he wasn't awake already though seeing that his other siblings are rather loud; even in the car, you can hear them.

Kyoya, frankly, is the very violent child of the family. He's not as hostile as Hayato –who sees almost everyone as his enemy even if they did nothing to him while Kyoya just completely ignores most people to whoever he didn't deem significant– but he's coming in second place if anyone dare tries to crowd him or 'disrupt the peace' as he would say. He's a very independent individual- Tsuna had learned immediately when he had adopted the raven-haired child. Though it worries the brown-haired parent, how Kyoya would always disappear and such, he knew that the other would be safe and trust his intuition to tell him whether his aloof kid would be in trouble.

"Kyoya, you have to wake up so that we could go home." Tsuna stated as he reach over to the sleeping child to slightly nudge him awake.

Due to the fact that Kyoya hates crowding, he would always go ahead and wait on the car before Tsuna could gather the other kids and take them home. He remembers the first time Kyoya had done that; Tsuna panicked, trying to find the missing kid when he didn't see the aloof child coming out of the school like the rest of his siblings. Good thing Takeshi had pointed out that his violent son is already sleeping on the top of their car roof so he didn't need to turn the school upside down just to find his independent child.

At that instant, when Tsuna slightly nudged him, the child swipes his tonfas towards his face; which Tsuna was able to dodge with expertise due to the fact that this happens every time he tries to wake the boy up. Sleepy, narrowed eyes look down at the brunet with a flash of recognition –already in a defensive pose with his tonfas out in front– before settling back to his emotionless expression. Automatically, as if it's an everyday routine, Kyoya silent jumps down from the top of the car to the side where the passenger door is. Tsuna watches, climbing down to the ground, as his aloof son opens the door and settles into the passenger seat, knowing that Kyoya would put on his seat belt like always and try to fall asleep despite the noise in the back… well, until Mukuro decided to bother his violent brother that is. It went to hell from there.

There is a reason why he put Mukuro behind the passenger seat; so that he could watch the very mischievous child more easily since he doesn't have to strain his neck to look back too far. It's also a risk though since he is close enough to Kyoya to bother him but the aloof child seems to snap whenever he saw Mukuro's face so it's probably better that way; less chance for the raven-haired boy to see the 'pineapple herbivore'. In truth, where the children are seated –though most didn't know it themselves– is actually planned out by him so that there would be fewer casualties while they are on the road. The trio is always together in the very back seats, Hayato in the middle because Tsuna could watch him on his review mirror. Mukuro is seated away from Ryohei, seeing that he's less tolerable of the boxer's loud tendencies. It's a plus for Tsuna that Mukuro is also hidden in view of Kyoya if the elementary prefect decided to turn his head slightly. He never has to worry about Chrome misbehaving so he never really needed to check on her unlike some of his kids… Kyoya would always get the passenger seat due to the fact that that he hates crowding with a passion.

"Is Lambo not here with us today?" Takeshi asked as he notices the booster seat empty, already disregarding the fight between the boxer and the bomber as a normal thing.

Tsuna shook his head as he readjusts the review mirror a bit, seeing the fight going on at the back, before putting his seatbelt and starting the car. "Lambo is with Haru. She said she didn't mind looking after him while I pick you guys up."

The parent of seven couldn't help but feel very thankful for that- he doesn't think he would want to add one more kid to the already growing chaos. He also tries not to stiffen at the thought of Haru. She's a good babysitter and all, Lambo practically loves her, it's just… she's very eccentric…

Lambo is a one year old baby that he found lying on the street. He's the youngest and the newest addition to their family. While he could be very annoying and rather needy (Hayato makes daily threats to the very demanding baby though Lambo has no clue what the other is saying), he's very much loved and Tsuna tries hard not to spoil the other. It was very hard juggling through six other kids and having to take care of a baby at the same time but Tsuna felt it was worth it.

"Kyoya: how was your day at school?" He asked, since his aloof son is the only one he haven't asked yet.

Kyoya only grunted in response. Tsuna decided to leave it like that since he knows that the boy wouldn't indulge him any further. It's rare that Kyoya decided to answer at all. Besides, the brunet has a feeling that it has something to do with a lot of biting…

"Mukuro, leave your brother alone." Tsuna commanded as he looks back so that he could get out of the parking space. He saw the miniature size trident that appeared in Mukuro's hands and at being found out about his fun plans, heterochromatic-eyed child pouted before making his weapon disappear into thin air. Well, there goes his entertainment with the skylark.

"You lawn head!"

"Hahaha! Calm down Haya-kun~"

"Don't call me that Yakyu-baka!"

"You should extremely chill out tako-head!"

"Don't call me tako-head you muscle-headed idiot!"

"Hayato, Ryohei, Takeshi; settle down!" Tsuna told his sons who immediately quieted at their father's insistence... well, it didn't last long always.

While Tsuna was busy trying to settle the trio down along with driving the car at the same time, Mukuro took this chance to kick Hibari's seat, making the prefect jolt awake and pull out his tonfas.

"Mukuro, don't do that to your brother!" Tsuna instantly scolded as his impish son gave him another look of innocent as if to tell him that it was just an accident. The brown-haired parent tries not to roll his eyes.

"Kyoya, put down your tonfas right now and no, you cannot bite Mukuro to death."

The intimidating child gave him a glare before settling back into his nap, grumbling something about how he would bite that 'pineapple herbivore' to death as soon as they were home.

Feeling the already incoming headache, Tsuna knows that this is going to be a long ride.

* * *

Me: Yosha! I'm finally finished with it! It was fun making this story because it's sooooo cute!

Reborn: I'm going to get an appearance…right? *evil glint in his eyes*

Me: W-Well, I'm not sure if I want to make this into a full blown chapter story-

Reborn: *takes Leon out*

Me: B-But if I am, you will be included!


End file.
